In the past, lock control devices capable of locking and unlocking doors electrically have been developed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology that performs an unlocking control in which, when a portable device is placed over an electrical lock, the electrical lock reads key data from the portable device and then matches the read key data to authentication key data.